Desicions
by Cygnus Alexandra
Summary: It's quite amusing how people assume things. How they answer the unknown. But I can't say it bothers me since, thanks to that no one will ever learn the truth about me…about us.


Decisions

Summary: It's quite amusing how people assume things. How they answer the unknown. But I can't say it bothers me since, thanks to that no one will ever learn the truth about me…about us.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything no matter how many times I wish for it.

I was told to write a one-shot, while the one who told me to wrote it, writes a fic WE are writing and post it since I have written lots of fics but never posted them. Here you have it hope you like it. If not well...

################################################## ###########################

It's quite amusing how people assume things. How they answer the unknown. But I can't say it bothers me since, thanks to that no one will ever learn the truth about me…about us.

It was Friday morning when I decided to skip breakfast and take a stroll on the grounds. I already had my things with me, just in case I got distracted. So I let my thoughts wander whichever way they wanted, when out of nowhere someone grabbed me. At first I panicked but when he whispered in my ear I relaxed.

"Got you" whispered the voice. I chuckled and turned around in his arms giving him a chaste kiss. I snuggled to him, breathing him in, engraving his smell to memory. These moments where so rare, I'm even surprised we even ended up together. I wanted to tell the world we're together and in love, but now wasn't the time. How I wished things were different…

He heard a sigh and looked down,

"Are you okay?" he asked her, worried. She just nodded and snuggled closer. He smiled, kissed the top of her head and told her that she shouldn't think that kind of thoughts, and even though he wanted to tell others of their relationship, the most important thing right now was that they were together and in love.

We stood like that; just enjoying each other's company until the first warning bell rang, indicating the end of breakfast. Reluctantly we parted, going to where our presence was needed. Before separating, he kissed me so passionately that if it weren't for his arms around me I would have fallen. Once separated, he chuckled and gave me an apple since I skipped breakfast. I came out of my daze and thanked him.

While waiting for class to start, my friends asked me where I was.

"Taking a stroll," I answered while eating my apple. They looked at me suspiciously and asked themselves how the hell I had gotten an apple when I didn't even enter the Great Hall.

Today's lesson was quite boring in my opinion. So, instead of taking notes as I should, I started to look around. Some people like Hermione were taking notes and others like Ron were snoring in their seats.

It was in third year, and there was so much tension in the air that you could literally cut it with a knife. All thanks to Sirius Black, "the murderer" of the Potters. Poor Harry was at his wits ends with all the homework, worrying about a mass murderer, and let's not forget Voldemort. I think he has only made it this far thanks to our help and support.

During lunch I received a note saying:

_Alex,_

_Tonight after dinner Room of Requirements._

I shrugged and kept eating. Once finished, I left to the library to start the homework assigned that day. It didn't pass five minutes when "Mione" appeared. She sat on the chair next to mine and started doing her work. Every now and then we asked each other a question, or quiz ourselves. The moment I finished I grabbed my things and put them on my backpack, saying goodbye and leaving.

On my way to potions I started to think on the note I received at lunch. I was kind of nervous; it felt as if something big was going to happen and the only thing that came to mind was our relationship. I was approaching the potions classroom when I decided to stop thinking about it since it wouldn't do me no good. I went inside, and sat at my usual seat next to Draco.

A lot of people thought he was a cold hearted bastard and asked why do I even lose my time with him. He's one of my best friends, and if people don't take their time to see for themselves why, then is their lost. Prof. Snape told us a bit about the potion we were going to make. It didn't sound that difficult, so we divided the steps between the two of us. We were the first ones to finish -like always- so in the meantime Draco and I talked.

"So, where were you this morning, Alex?" he asked me.

I blushed against my will hoping to God, Merlin and anyone up there that he didn't notice. But luck wasn't on my side, since I could see that blasted smirk on its full glory.

"Well, well, well blushing, my dear Alex?" he teased.

How I wished I could wipe that stupid smirk of his face. I wanted to die. Why couldn't I lie that well to Draco, when lying to the others was a piece of cake. "This is so not fair" I thought, banging my head on the table. Draco patted my back saying

"There, there Alex, there's nothing to be ashamed, and don't worry. I won't tell a soul, I promise."

I look at and saw how serious he was. I smiled and told him that I knew he wouldn't tell anyone. He smiled but then he looked at me curiously and asked me why I reacted that way, so I told him. His famous smirked appeared again, saying that there was no way I or anyone could lie to a Slytherin. I snorted and told him that I could lie to any Slytherin; the thing was that we have come to know each other so much that it was impossible to lie. Then, before he could answer, Prof. Snape appeared. He inspected our potion, and declared it an Outstanding. After that we gathered our things and left.

It was dinner time, and the nervousness I felt earlier came back with a vengeance. I could barely eat, but I forced myself to. It felt as if I would puck any minute now. My friends asked me if I was ok, and I told them about it. After a short silence, they told me that there was nothing I should be worrying about. That if something happened I would deal with it like any other problem I have faced before. I nodded, and thanked them. I really didn't know what I would do if I didn't have such great friends. They were my rock and the family I have always desire.

Once in the ROR I started to think on all the reasons we haven't told anyone of our relationship.

Even do I don't care about them, they're still a problem. While I was thinking about this, he suddenly arrived, hugging me from behind and scaring me. It seems he likes scaring the daylights out of me. He chuckles, sits next to me and kissed me. I lost myself in his kisses, caresses, smell, all of him. When we separated for the need of air, I snuggled to him and asked him why he wanted me to come here. And he tells me.

"I've been thinking about our relationship. I know that you don't like it, me either I assure you, but it's for our own good that we keep this a secret. But it doesn't matter if we're together or not…he'll try to kill us anyway. Please Alex, lets tell them. Let them know that you are mine and I'm yours. Please…" I looked at his face, and I could see how serious he was and even though he's right I was scared, scared to lose him. And it seems he noticed my fear because he grabbed my hands in his, looking directly to my eyes, promising me that nothing and no one will separate us and that he will protect me and love me to the end of his life and beyond. I was crying by his words. I never felt so loved, safe and cherished than now. I nodded and kiss him so hard and passionately that if it weren't for the sofa we may have fallen.

We stood there in each other's arms, contemplating what was going to happen tomorrow and the rest of our lives. It's a good thing we have a lot of people who support us and are there for us whenever we need them, because even do people's ignorance is good, it's also good letting your emotions out. From now on there would be no more secrets, no more evading, no more assumptions…

The next morning we met at the entrance of the Great Hall at breakfast and showed everyone how much we loved each other. The hall went silent; you could have heard a pin drop until our friends came out of their shock and came running toward us asking questions. It was quite hilarious, specially the girls who thought they had a chance with MY boyfriend. The Headmaster called everyone's to attention and thanked us for giving them good news in times like this, and went on to give one of his speeches of house unity and all that. We sat at the Ravens table since it was neutral. And before any of them could open their mouth to ask we told them that after breakfast we would answer any questions they had. They didn't even let us finish our food- well I guess it could have been that we were eating as slowly as possible, but who knows…maybe that wasn't it-.

Once in the ROR they bombarded us with questions. At first it was amusing, but after a while it was quite irritating, so I ask them very kindly to

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" They shut their mouths quite quickly. My boyfriend laughed harder. I glared at him, and he raised his arms surrendering and said

"Ok, ok I'll shut up now but you have to admit babe that their faces were priceless." Now it was our friends turn to glare at him.

I cleared my throat to get their attention and once I got it I began our tale. They were all stunned with what we told them. They knew we had it bad, but not that bad. However, they were very happy for us, and promised to be with us till the end.

Since it was Saturday we decided to stay there and catch up. First thing first: we did all the homework we had. Nobody dared to complain. Once that was out of the way, we catch up on our social lives. It seems that there wasn't anything new at all. If I didn't know any better I would think nothing was happening out of this walls.

We ordered some chips, sandwiches and juice for lunch. Dobby even brought us dessert, a double chocolate cake. My mouth was watering just from watching and smelling it.

Christmas was approaching fast and the professors have completely lost their minds.

I was on the quidditch pitch practicing some moves I found the other day while reading. In one of my moves I spotted Prof. Dumbledore on the bleachers so I flew to him. As soon as I sat next to him he started talking, asking me how I felt. I told him that I couldn't be happier. He nodded and told me that he was happy for me. That I, like Harry and many others, had to live to so many expectations that we forget to live for our own. I shook my head and told him that some of it was because of him and other adults who were placing all of their hopes in children that haven't even graduated out of school. He tried to interrupt me but I kept saying:

"Just because we have abilities others don't have and powers no one has ever imagined means nothing if you haven't trained, if you haven't controlled them."

He sighed and told me that that was one of his many mistakes. But that he was doing everything in his power to rectify them. I looked directly to his eyes and saw the truth in them.

Thank God that it's Christmas Break. We all decided to stay here so that we could spend the holiday together. On the first week we did the shopping and assigned homework.

The night before Christmas, we were all on the ROR, keeping ourselves toasty with each other's company, hot coco and a hearty fire.

We decided to spend the night like a big family. The next morning, Lina was the first one to wake up and once she saw all the gifts she screamed at the top of her lungs

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

I took my wand and shot a spell on her direction and when I heard a thump signaling someone's fall I went back to sleep. Lina picked herself up, and crossing her arms told me "that wasn't very nice of you." I snorted and since I couldn't go back to sleep I got up and went to wash up. While I was doing that, Lina took it upon herself to wake everyone else. One by one got up and washed their faces. I called Dobby and asked him to bring us some breakfast and to stay with us. He became very emotional, like always.

This is how things are supposed to be. Happy, carefree and unafraid of anything or anyone.


End file.
